


A Christmas Miracle

by ReyAndor19



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Mostly Fluff, Rey has a secret..., happy holidays!, stormpilot mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyAndor19/pseuds/ReyAndor19
Summary: Though the war between the Resistance and First Order still rages on, Rey and Ben find some time to enjoy a Christmas together.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	A Christmas Miracle

Sorry I'm a little late," Rey apologized.  
"No problem," Ben said. "I'm just glad you could make it."  
"Getting here was the easy part," she joked. "Finn and Poe were calling me every two seconds, asking if I could come to the base they were at."  
""I thought you said they wanted to spend their first Christmas together _alone_."  
"Well that's what I heard, but apparently plans changed. They wanted Rose and I to stop by. I ended up just telling the I was busy."  
"Well you technically are," he said. "A girl should be allowed to see her family on Christmas."  
Rey smiled, but she was secretly worried. Family... should she tell Ben? She had wanted to for some time, but the old fear of being abandoned always stopped her. No secrets, she decided.   
"Umm... So speaking of family," she started carefully. He raised an eyebrow, sensing her nervousness.   
"What do you mean? Did you want to spend time with Finn, Poe, and Rose instead? Because if you want to then we can cut the meeting short. I know you've never celebrated Christmas before, of course you want to celebrate with friends in the Resistance-"  
"No, Ben, it's not like that. This is the perfect way to spend a first Christmas. I'm just saying...maybe next Christmas it won't just be the two of us? Maybe there would be a little girl or boy with us?"  
He stared at her for so long, she couldn't help feeling uncomfortable. What if he really did abandon her? It had happened so many times in her life, but she never thought with the two of them...  
"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to say it like that, I-"  
"Don't be sorry," Ben argued, stopping her. "Rey, this is amazing. We're gonna be a family?"  
She nodded her assent.  
"Then this isn't an apology. It's a Christmas miracle." She smiled, already dreaming about their first holiday together. They would still have to hide their love from the galaxy, and it would be tricky, but she knew in her heart that they would make it 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays to everyone, no matter what you celebrate!


End file.
